


Я встал и с трепетом за игрой наблюдал

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Элладан и Элрохир любят развлекаться – разными способами. Трандуилу не очень повезло... или как посмотреть...





	Я встал и с трепетом за игрой наблюдал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I stood and watched the play in awe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940451) by [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice). 



> Мой переводческий вклад в рейтинговые выкладки fandom JRRT 2017 на Фандомной битве 2017. Кто пишет откровенное кинковое порно лучше, чем Sleepless_Malice!  
> А кинки здесь: вуайеризм и секс на публику. Ну и твинцест. ЧИТАТЕЛЬ, БЕРЕГИСЬ!)))
> 
> Название текста — строка из песни "Many Moons Ago" группы Empyrium.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними, что очевидно: намного постарше годами нас с вами будут)))
> 
> Текст также доступен для чтения на [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6209973) (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6209973).

— Элронд, — Трандуил подходит к Элронду сзади и встает у того за спиной, — тебе просто необходим перерыв! Ты совершенно измотан устройством праздника!

Они на маленьком балконе рабочего кабинета Элронда, окнами на внутренний дворик его личных покоев. И вот руки Трандуила уже на талии Элронда, и он притягивает его к себе ближе.

— Прости, что напоминаю, но именно твой неожиданный визит в Имладрис — причина того, что у нас будет празднество! — Элронд, конечно, говорит это не впервые. Трандуил же о пире совсем не просил и предпочел бы провести ночь с Элрондом наедине, но слишком хорошо знает, что спорить с любовником бесполезно — пустая трата времени: в лучшем случае Элронд просто откажется слушать.

— У тебя столько советников, столько слуг… — низким и соблазнительным голосом мурлычет Трандуил, покусывая шею Элронда. — Уж конечно, хватает тех, кто мог бы устроить пир… уверен, что не мог бы улизнуть на часок-другой? Горячий источник в лесу — идеальное место для успокоения твоего переутомленного разума…

Элронд в отчаянии вздыхает и качает головой.

— Ну почему ты всегда так мне все усложняешь, зная, как мне трудно устоять перед твоими чарами! — он роняет голову Трандуилу на плечо.

— Что ж, ты знаешь, где меня найти, если вдруг передумаешь… а я буду более чем благодарен… — и Трандуил, грациозно развернувшись, без лишних слов, к удивлению Элронда, его покидает.

***

Сразу же после этого и Элладан покидает свое убежище за стволом огромной ивы недалеко от покоев отца. На самом деле, в саду он оказался не ради подслушивания: просто искал что-то, накануне потерянное, — но раз уж представился такой чудесный случай, как удержаться!

И он мчится к спальне брата-близнеца и распахивает дверь, даже не утрудившись в нее постучать. Впрочем, он всегда так делает.

— Элрохир, Элрохир же! — кричит он, и в голосе его звенит возбуждение.

— О, заткнись! — стонет брат, которого он разбудил.

— Вылезай уже из своих перин! — требует Элладан, подходя прямо к кровати, где все еще развалился Элрохир. — Ты не поверишь, что я услышал!

Элрохир продолжает на него пялиться, явно не понимая, к чему вся суматоха.

— Опять подслушивал, что ли? — бормочет он, перекатившись на бок.

— Трандуил собирается на горячий источник… один!

Последняя маленькая деталь наконец пробуждает в Элрохире любопытство, и он усаживается на постели, наблюдая за братом из-под полуопущенных век.

— И что будем делать?

Элладан скрещивает на груди руки и продолжает:

— Разве мы оба не мечтали так много о том, как он будет за нами подсматривать? Помнится, ты говорил, что он довольно-таки красив!

— Элладан, еще даже не полдень! — с досадой стонет Элрохир. — Для твоих извращений еще слишком рано! — что на деле означает, что ответа он пока так и не дал.

— Кто рано встает, к тому и корона попадет! — от возбуждения у Элладана срывается и звенит голос.

— Да замолчи уже! — Элрохир швыряет в него подушку — но, тем не менее, ложе свое покидает и хотя бы принимается одеваться.

— Пошли сейчас! — дергает его Элладан как раз в тот момент, когда Элрохир натягивает через голову тунику. — Если отправимся немедленно, точно его опередим!

— Элладан, — Элрохир все же пытается призвать своего упрямого брата к порядку. — Ну совершенно же неразумно! А если отец передумает и придет?

— Не придет! — Элладан ухмыляется, будто что-то знает.

— Да как ты можешь быть так уверен?

— Ну почему ты всегда задаешь столько вопросов?

— Вот подлюга! — огрызается Элрохир.

— Все ради тебя! — хохочет Элладан и утягивает близнеца за дверь. — Пошли уже!

***

Поверхность водоема непрерывно бурлит и пузырится, подводные ключи наполняют заводь горячей водой, источающей пар. Окружающие источник скалы образовали естественные ступени — настоящая лесенка в волшебный край, и Элладан — как всегда! — вторгается в него первым, он всегда такой нетерпеливый и жадный. Он машет брату:

— Присоединяйся! — и брызгается в него теплой водой, пока тот стоит, не шелохнувшись.

Горячий и влажный пар окутывает Элладану лицо, теплая вода обнимает до пояса его гибкое тело. Он прикрывает глаза и погружается глубже, и все его мышцы, еще ноющие после ночных приключений, наконец расслабляются.

Они часто задаются вопросом, неужели все тут и вправду создано лишь природой: скользкие скалы у поверхности воды — словно нарочно высеченная скамья, чтобы сидеть и отдыхать тут часами. Здесь все так невероятно успокаивает, над головами — непроницаемо плотные древесные кроны, в которых щебечут певчие птички, настоящий приют для невинных душ… но их мысли вовсе не так уж невинны.

Элладан плотоядно проводит языком по губам, глядя, как брат-близнец раздевается, беспечно бросая одежду на землю.

— Брат мой… — шепотом зовет он Элрохира наконец присоединиться к нему. И Элрохир так и делает, пробираясь в воде к Элладану, и вот они уже сливаются в любовном объятии, и быстрым грациозным движением Элрохир закидывает ногу Элладану на талию.

— Мм-м… люблю, когда ты такой нетерпеливый…

Элладан целует его, обеими руками обхватывая затылок, их обнаженные тела разделяет только вода. Она такая горячая… а утренний воздух прохладен, и до полудня еще так далеко, и так много времени на то, что занимает все мысли.

— Надо почаще сюда выбираться, — шепчет Элладан брату в губы, длинными пальцами скользя по ребрам к соскам… и вот он нащупывает соски и легонько сжимает, потягивая, — и с уст Элрохира срывается тихий вздох.

— Брат… — выдыхает Элрохир с мольбой — но о чем, сам точно не знает.

— Да-а? — улыбка Элладана самодовольна, и он тянет близнеца туда, где они смогут сесть; они двигаются медленно, чуть покачиваясь, и яростная жажда не затухает, а лишь разгорается — твердый член скользит по другому, не менее твердому.

Элрохир позволяет вести себя и шепчет в ответ:

— Нет, ничего… — прямо Элладану в губы.

И когда его колени стукаются о камень возле воды, Элрохир безвольно опускается на него, притягивая на себя брата, и вот уже Элладан удобно устроился у него на коленях и улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз. И удовлетворенно вздыхает, а затем стонет от наслаждения происходящим. Все так чудесно, и что за жалость, что они и вправду не оказываются тут почаще, к тому же обычно никто из Имладриса не забредает так далеко. Точно нужно сделать это привычкой!

Элрохир, на ощупь найдя лицо брата, нежно ласкает его щеку.

— Брат… — шепчет он, и в голосе его слышны сомнение и нерешительность. — Нам и правда стоит?..

Элладана не трогают колебания близнеца.

— Ну конечно же стоит! Помнишь, мы заманили Глорфинделя в ловушку — я от наслаждения тогда чуть с ума сошел!

— Извращенец!

Элладан ерзает и опускается на Элрохира сверху, обнимая за шею, наклоняется и целует в губы. Озеро мягкими волнами так упоительно ласкает их кожу.

— И даже не пытайся отрицать, что ты тогда сам потерял голову, — шепчет он брату, и Элрохир закусывает губу: никакого смысла отрицать это нет, оба они насладились той шалостью с Глорфинделем сполна. Элладан блуждает ладонями по бокам, по бедрам Элрохира, стискивает его ягодицы — и у того срывается с губ бранное слово.

— Брат, хочу быть на тебе сверху, — бесстыдно шепчет Элладан брату в ухо. — Хочу оседлать тебя на глазах у любовника нашего отца!

Его коварство — во всем, что он делает! — прямо-таки устрашает.

— Элладан! — шипит Элрохир.

— А может, он даже захочет присоединиться?

А еще брат умеет невероятно искушать и дразнить.

— Хватит!

Но вскоре язык и губы Элладана уже слишком заняты: он покрывает поцелуями каждый дюйм кожи брата, где до них не достает вода, он покусывает, облизывает, втягивает кожу между зубов — и вот Элрохир уже громко стонет в ответ.

— Слышал? — неожиданно шепчет Элрохир брату, положив пальцы ему на губы и призывая остановиться.

— Конечно же, слышал — давай начинать представление! — на губах Элладана коварная ухмылка. — Не возражаешь, если я твои пальцы использую немного получше — или мне лучше своими?

— Ненавижу тебя, — бормочет Элрохир в губы брату. И конечно же делает так, как тот захотел.

***

«Этот горячий источник пустует — жители Имладриса ходят на тот, что поближе к городу, под открытым небом. Так что если ищешь уединения — найдешь его там», — так сказал Элронд однажды, и Трандуил сразу же ощутил, как ему по душе эти заводи среди огромных замшелых валунов — они так напоминают о доме. Но вот издалека доносится радостный смех, и Трандуил сразу же замирает. Он на источнике не впервые — но никто раньше не вторгался в его одиночество. Впрочем, его и сейчас не очень-то беспокоит, что там кто-то есть: несколько заводей расположены, как на ступенях, друг над другом, и вода струится по камням из одной в другую, словно маленький водопад — так что он все равно сможет найти уединение. И вот он уже начинает мечтать, как погрузится в удивительно успокаивающую, кристально чистую воду. И подходит все ближе, а смех все громче, и слышно уже и голоса. Может, там часовые с границ Имладриса; время от времени своим долгом пренебрегают воины даже самые добросовестные — если обстоятельства позволяют.

И вот он уже у самых ступеней в горячую воду — и у него перехватывает дыхание.

_«Нет, не может этого быть. Точно не может!»_

Должно быть он пьян… или безумен, а может, мертв? Ох, конечно, дело не в этом. Над водой клубится пар, окутывая туманом происходящее, но не скрывая от глаз Трандуила ничего.

_«Что тут делают близнецы Элронда?»_

Ох, не это самое страшное… и Трандуил задается другим вопросом.

_Ради всего святого, чем это близнецы Элронда занимаются друг с другом?_

То, как Элладан сидит верхом на Элрохире, вовсе не оставляет простора для воображения. С места Трандуила вид открывается просто прекрасный — а прозрачная вода ничего не скрывает. Элрохир же вводит пальцы брату в самое интимное место… и вынимает, и опять вводит… так ритмично… и слегка сгибает их — и Элладан от того стонет и выгибается. С уст Трандуила чуть не срывается изумленный возглас — и он прикусывает язык и в вынужденном молчании наблюдает запретное представление.

Вот Элладан — влажные волосы прилипли к лицу и плечам, капельки воды сверкают на коже, — и он так непристойно раскачивается верхом на собственном брате. А вот Элрохир — волосы откинуты со лба и скручены в свободный узел.

_«Знает ли Элронд? Конечно же, нет.»_

_«А кто-нибудь вообще знает? Наверняка не знает…»_

Как же Трандуил благодарен сегодня тому, что Леголас у него единственный сын!

Он понимает: стоит немедленно переменить план о купании, знает: нужно уходить, уходить, пока не станет слишком поздно, пока его не обнаружат. Всем тогда будет очень неловко, и близнецам куда больше, чем Трандуилу.

Но Трандуил не уходит.

Он странно заинтригован зрелищем, что предоставила ему невинная юность… и он лишь отступает назад на пару шагов, глубже в тень, скрывая свое присутствие. И с этой новой точки для наблюдений ему даже лучше все видно, и щеки его пламенеют от возбуждения.

Как неправильно то, что они вытворяют, конечно же… но подсматривать за ними, возбуждаясь лишь от одного их вида — тоже не лучше.

Блестящая влажная кожа прижимается к коже, переплелись руки и ноги, губы тычутся в губы. Элрохир запрокидывает голову, опираясь на берег пруда, и взглядом ищет взгляд брата. Кажется, он позволяет себе ни о чем не думать, лишь наслаждается окутывающим их жаром и паром. Но, похоже, у брата его другие взгляды на темп их занятия: Элладан крутит бедрами, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы брата, прижимается к нему теснее и целует — страстно, неистово… и рукой своей дарит брату лучшую ласку, сжав в кулаке его член и яростно скользя по нему вверх-вниз в с ума сводящем ритме.

— Перестань! — требует Элрохир.

— Даже и не собираюсь!

— Пе-ре-стань! — с каждым слогом Элрохир подчеркнуто шлепает близнеца по ягодицам — и Элладан вскрикивает и наконец останавливается.

_«Яблоко от яблони…»_ — думает Трандуил и, к своему ужасу, ощущает, как неистово его тело реагирует на завораживающую кровосмесительную связь, что открылась его глазам.

Но внимание Элладана от близнеца отвлеклось ненадолго — теперь он ехидно ему улыбается, наклоняется и покусывает его ухо… затем шею, ключицы.

_«Как же они красивы!»_

Трандуил теряет терпение — а как иначе, когда все мирное спокойствие леса заполонили беспутные стоны! Теплые волны ласкают совершенные линии их притиснутых друг к другу тел, и Трандуил зачарован и не может отвести взгляда.

— Давай уже, — бормочет Элладан, но так громко, что Трандуилу слышно и тут.

— Сам давай, — огрызается Элрохир, вынимая пальцы из брата, и тот протестующе стонет.

Элладан, очевидно, более нетерпеливый, наконец двигается, насаживаясь своим гибким телом на член брата, медленно скользя вниз, запрокинув голову. Элрохир придерживает ладонями его бедра, Элладан вцепляется в плечи брата и всхлипывает, ощущения доводят его до грани между болью и наслаждением. Даже там, где прячется Трандуил, слышны тяжелые выдохи, срывающиеся с их уст.

И у Трандуила перехватывает дыхание — Элладан, не давая себе ни мгновения, чтобы подправить угол движения, начинает медленно раскачиваться вверх-вниз, зажмуриваясь от боли, которая наверняка еще дарит ему искры в глазах под закрытыми веками. И он двигает бедрами так чувственно, так медленно — и снова, и снова, — и вот находит идеальное положение, и опять приподнимается вверх, и потом вниз.

И с губ Трандуила чуть не срывается громкий выдох, когда Элрохир кричит от наслаждения прямо в губы своего брата. Очевидно, не впервые они это проделывают — приходит понимание к Трандуилу, — и он запоздало осознает в полной мере, что, конечно, они друг другу любовники. На пару мгновений все сжимается у него в животе: так неправильно то, что они вытворяют! — но, оказывается, он не в силах отвести от них взгляд. И он смотрит, и смотрит, как меняется лицо Элладана: глаза того полуприкрыты, брови сведены вместе, и он шепчет что-то, прижимаясь губами к шее брата. И извивается на Элрохире, и трется о него членом, который так нуждается теперь во внимании брата. И Элрохир тянется к нему и обхватывает, начиная размеренно двигать рукой, но замирает всем телом, позволяя Элладану диктовать темп. А тот даже и не думает замедляться, и скоро темп этот становится бешеным, и он целует брата до полной потери дыхания, до пустоты в легких. И стонет, и ахает, двигаясь вверх только затем, чтобы снова тут же толкнуться вниз… и снова, и снова. Вновь и вновь движение повторяется — и оно сводит обоих с ума вожделением, и вода плещется вокруг тел, и, по мнению Трандуила, оглушенного смешанными чувствами, развязка представления уже близка.

Какие они громкие, как это непривычно — может, потому они и прячутся в лесу так глубоко, и Трандуил упивается непристойными звуками, отдающимися прямо в его чреслах. Стоны, всхлипы, стекающие с губ — все это запредельно развратно. Он прекрасно понимает, что нельзя даже думать об этом… но думает, а затыкают ли они друг другу рты, когда делают это в замке…

— Ну давай уже, поторопись! — торопливо шепчет Элрохир, захлебываясь воздухом. — Или потрогай меня!

Но, похоже, Элладан вовсе не слушает брата, с упоением продолжая насаживаться на его член.

— Не ты ли сам жаловался, что я слишком спешу? — наконец выдыхает Элладан с дерзкой усмешкой.

— Да пошел ты! — огрызается Элрохир, но улыбка с его губ не исчезает. И Элладан улыбается так ослепительно:

— Если не ошибаюсь, я сам себя трахаю! — и такого порочного смеха Трандуил, пожалуй, не слышал за всю свою жизнь.

И прежде чем Элрохир обругал бы его снова, Элладан наклоняется и яростно целует его, делая ровно то, о чем его попросили. И он сжимает пальцами соски Элрохира — раз, два, — и тот отчаянно стонет ему прямо в губу, корчась и запрокинув голову.

Друг с другом они не нежничают, царапаются и кусаются, и их соитие так грубо и беспощадно, будто они задались целью показать ярчайшее представление.

_«А что, если… что, если это и правда так? Что, если они подслушали их с Элрондом разговор?»_

_«Что за запредельный разврат!»_

И опять Трандуилу приходится рукой зажать себе рот, чтобы сдержать крик вожделения, рвущийся изнутри, а другой рукой он сжимает собственный член, пытаясь ласкать себя в ритме соития близнецов.

Мольбы Элладана звучат все чаще и чаще и превращаются в ритмичные выкрики имени Элрохира, перемежаясь бесстыдными стонами. Он содрогается всем своим телом; дрожь эта порождает в теплой воде волну за волной, вода переливается через края заводи. У обоих наверняка уже болит горло от криков.

— Брат мой… пожалуйста… — выдыхает Элладан, и наконец Элрохир возвращает ладонь между их тел на место, берет его член в руку, так крепко, уверенно стиснув его в кулаке. И Элладан до крови впивается ногтями Элрохиру в плечи, распахивая глаза — и встречаясь взглядом с Трандуилом! — и на лице его безумная восторженная ухмылка…

_«Ах вы, гаденыши!»_

Похоже, Элладан падает в небытие на миг позже брата — Трандуил не уверен, — в этот момент он уже позорно бежит с места грехопадения, умирая от ярости и стыда. Будто недостаточно того, что они и так поймали его за подсматриванием! — так еще и рука была в это время в штанах, как только она туда пробралась! Он ласкал себя, глядя на них — и Элладан все это видел! Так что теперь он убежден точно: все это было задумано как грязный спектакль для его глаз!

***

Трандуил вздыхает глубоко-глубоко и берет себя в руки — а затем разворачивается. Слишком поздно уже все отрицать, и он слишком взрослый для таких детских игр и ловушек. И по дороге назад он расстегивает пуговицы мантии, сбрасывая одежды на мшистые камни у входа в заводь.

Они до сих пор отдыхают друг у друга в объятиях, изнеможенные, с влажными волосами и кожей, окутанные паром, и настолько поглощены друг другом, что даже не слышали, что он подошел.

— Не возражаете, если присоединюсь? — ласково спрашивает Трандуил.

И они в ужасе отдергиваются друг от друга, уставившись на него двумя парами совершенно одинаковых глаз, и на красивых лицах вспыхивает растерянность.


End file.
